


Just Being

by guitarsNthings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarsNthings/pseuds/guitarsNthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean says yes on a Thursday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Being

**Author's Note:**

> In part inspired by a comic strip I saw on Tumblr, but now I can't find it. Oh well.

Dean doesn’t really know the real meaning of being in shock until Cas returns to them.

Sam barely manages to get a simple answer about if Cas is okay before the tears start to run down Cas’s face. Sam makes an attempt to try for normalcy, going into the kitchen and making something for the three of them to eat. Dean holds Cas as he cries, running his hands down Cas’s back, trying to soothe away his tears.

Even though Cas is the one who’s had his entire world pulled out from under him, Dean can’t fully get a grip on the reality of it all. It seems like a bad dream, and it triggers something in Dean, and when Sam returns from the kitchen, he finds both Cas and Dean in tears, holding on to each other. They both cry until their eyes are dry, red and puffy and their throats are sore.

Dean helps Cas figure out how to draw a bath later, but stays to help Cas, telling himself that he’d do this if it was Sam. Dean sees Cas’s scraped hands and he wants to ask what happened to him, but he’s then distracted by the scars on Cas’s back. They’re large and overwhelming, and Dean knows what used to be there. The tears start again and it’s hard to stop them long enough to get out of the bath. Dean dries them both off, and he lets Cas dress before taking him to a bedroom just down the hall from his own.

He tells Cas that it’ll be his room, he can make it his own, but Cas shakes his head and tells Dean he wants to stay with him.

Dean wakes up in the middle of the night to hear Cas sobbing into his pillow, and he wraps his arms around Cas. The next morning, Dean wakes before Cas, and sits up in bed, trying to process everything that had happened.

The whole day is spent at the bunker, Cas close to Dean at all times, and eventually, Cas tells him everything. How he was betrayed. How his grace was taken from him, how he fell. How he had finally made his way back to them. By the end, Dean can feel his heart aching in his chest, tears racing down his face, and Cas starts to cry again.

Dean honestly wonders how they haven’t run out of tears yet, and Cas leans into him, aching for contact.

Cas falls asleep after his tears run their course, and Dean knows Cas has to be exhausted. He lets Cas sleep in his lap, leaning back against the couch, eyelids drooping shut, running his fingers through Cas’s hair and humming a song under his breath.

Sam watches them from across the room, flicking through the pages of a book.

That night, Dean finds Cas with him again, and it becomes routine. Go to bed together, fall asleep together, wake up together. Dean always wakes up before Cas, and he’s taken to putting a different record on the old player each morning, waking Cas up with Led Zeppelin or Metallica or on the rare occasion, Elvis.

And if Cas starts humming that song later that day, Dean smiles and wishes he could kiss him.

Dean tells Sam about it, how he feels about Cas, and while Sam seems like he’s not at all startled by it, Dean knows it’s a shock because this is Cas, not a woman. When Dean realizes that Sam isn’t asking him if doesn’t like women anymore, he wonders if he was really that obvious, and he tacks on that he still likes women, but Cas is just… Cas.

And then, one day, when Cas smiles for the first time since being at the bunker, Dean leans over and kisses him on the lips, smiling into it and loving the noise of approval Cas makes. Sam pretends not to notice, but smiles over the top of his book and goes back to reading.

Sam knows Dean, and Dean is finally happy, settling into a life he should’ve been promised when they were only kids. And for once, they can forget the monsters, the demons, the angels, the ghosts.

Dean says yes on a Thursday.


End file.
